


Petits OS lemon

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le manoir au 365 portes, j'avais toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une légende et pourtant ! Je suis bien dans ce magnifique hall dans lequel je pouvais observer un alignement interminable de portes, 365 pour être exacte. Je me remémorais l'avertissement gravé sur le seuil :</p>
<p>« Entre dans ces lieux et satisfaite tu seras. Une porte pour chaque nuit et dans les rêves tu plongeras grisé par l'histoire qui s'offrira à toi »</p>
<p>Le principe est simple, écrire une histoire lemon n'excédant pas 2000 mots (j'avoue que j'ai du mal avec ça d'ailleurs) et essayer d'en faire un pour chaque jour de l'année.</p>
<p>Ici, je ne publierai que celles que j'ai écrites ou co-écrites avec l'autorisation de mes partenaires d'un jour !</p>
<p>Pour lire les autres, rendez-vous ici : http : / / www . damn-addict-lemon . com / c25-365-lemons-pour-combler-vos-reves (enlever les espaces).</p>
<p>Je mettrais en intro les couples concernés à chaque fois.</p>
<p>J'espère que ça vous plaira !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Première fois

**Couple: Edward/Bella**

* * *

Je quitte la chambre, laissant à Bella le temps qu'elle juge nécessaire de prendre pour ce qui va suivre.

Tandis que je marche d'un pas lent sur la plage de sable fin de l'île d'Esmée, le doute s'empare de moi.

Au fond, le chien a raison. J'ai perdu la tête. Je suis fou de lui avoir accordé une vraie nuit de noce.

Je vais la tuer. La massacrer.

Nous sommes deux êtres inconscients.

Mais j'en ai tellement envie que ça me consume de l'intérieur.

Lentement comme pour retarder l'inévitable, je défais les boutons de ma chemise un à un. Le tissu tombe en une boule informe à mes pieds.

Tout aussi au ralenti, mon pantalon suit le même chemin.

Ainsi que mon boxer.

Bien que la température de l'eau ne soit pas quelque chose que je puisse qualifier avec exactitude, j'imagine qu'elle est tiède.

Enfoncé dans l'eau de mer jusqu'à la taille, j'attends patiemment que ma merveilleuse femme termine sa minute humaine et me rejoigne.

Je reste là, immobile face à l'immensité d'eau salée faiblement éclairée par la lune. Les vaguelettes viennent buter contre mon torse de marbre en un clapotis discret.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je perçois les bruits des pas indécis de ma belle sur le sable. Ma femme. Je souris tendrement à cette pensée.

Son odeur me confirme qu'elle est impatiente, dans l'expectative de se donner à moi sous toutes les formes envisageables.

Nous avons perdu la tête.

Mon contrôle n'est pas aussi parfait qu'il en a l'air. J'ai toujours envie d'elle, de son sang. Beaucoup trop.

J'inspire un coup tandis qu'elle amorce les premiers pas dans l'eau. L'odeur de son excitation est encore plus envoutante que celle de son sang.

Elle m'appelle, sans le vouloir, et réveille en moi des désirs inconnus, des émotions jamais ressenties.

\- C'est magnifique, s'exclame-t-elle devant le spectacle de la lune se reflétant sur l'eau.

Je me tourne vers elle et manque de suffoquer à la vue de sa poitrine bougeant au grès du léger mouvement de la mer. C'est elle qui est magnifique. Sa peau laiteuse, sa poitrine rebondie, ses formes généreuses, ses yeux profonds, sa douceur et son parfum.

Si mon cœur battait encore, il se serait arrêté net.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit avant de se lover dans mes bras.

\- Je t'ai promis d'essayer Bella, murmuré-je mon nez caressant le sien.

Elle lève la main et vient caresser mon visage. Je penche la tête. Mes yeux se ferment.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Edward.

Je soupire en souriant. Comment peut-elle me prêter une telle confiance lorsque moi-même je doute tant?

Ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur les miennes et j'oublie tout le reste.

J'oublie sa condition d'humaine.

Elle sourit contre ma bouche en voyant que pour une fois, je lui réponds sans me dérober.

J'oublie ma condition d'immortel.

Sa langue passe sur ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvre la bouche pour l'emprisonner.

J'oublie que d'un seul claquement de doigt, je peux la tuer.

Je suçote sa langue, me délectant de la saveur de sa salive.

J'oublie le venin qui afflue dans ma gorge.

Je donne une impulsion, la soulevant délicatement. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches.

J'oublie l'odeur de son sang.

Mes bras se serrent autour de son corps frêle.

J'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas nous.

Ses hanches se tendent vers moi, exerçant une douce caresse enivrante sur mon sexe tendu. Mes mains cajolent son dos de haut en bas. Elle frissonne, de plaisir j'ose espérer, au moment où j'attrape ses fesses en coupe pour accentuer la friction de nos deux intimités.

Nos gémissements s'éteignent en de longues suppliques dans nos bouches respectives. Sa respiration s'accélèrent et, bien que je n'en ai nul besoin, la mienne également.

Sa langue tournoie avec la mienne, ses mains s'agrippent à mes épaules, me griffant.

Sa tête part en arrière, me laissant le champ libre à son cou que je m'empresse de lécher. Le sel de sa peau mélangé à celui de l'eau est exquis. Jamais je ne pourrai me rassasier de sa douceur et de ses petits cris d'extase, douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

Il m'en faut plus. J'ai besoin de la faire mienne.

A ma plus grande vitesse, je nous emmène dans la chambre et entreprends de continuer mes caresses une fois qu'elle est sur le lit. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, laissant à ma langue tout le loisir de vagabonder dans son antre.

De mes mains, j'empoigne ses magnifiques seins. Elle frissonne à nouveau et se cambre, cherchant probablement à apaiser le feu de ses entrailles. Je gémis lorsqu'elle plaque son centre bouillant contre mon érection. Entre ses jambes écartées, je continue notre danse érotique, me frottant, m'appuyant de toute ma longueur contre son humidité.

Nos odeurs de luxures mélangées à celles de son suc m'enivrent. J'inspire à pleins poumons morts, m''en délectant jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Ma bouche se fraye un chemin jusqu'à son cou que je suce et mordille et qu'elle semble tout particulièrement apprécier. Je descends sur ses seins pour leur infliger le même traitement. J'emprisonne de mes lèvres son téton droit tandis que mes doigts tiraillent l'autre.

Gémissements.

Désir.

Envie.

Suppliques silencieuses d'apaisement, d'apogée et de frissons.

L'instant d'après ma langue s'évertue à laper son jus qui s'écoule librement de son antre. Je lèche de bas en haut, de haut en bas. Je tournoie, dévie, aspire, dessine, bois et embrasse ses plis et replis. J'aime tout d'elle, maintenant je peux le dire avec exactitude.

Elle se cambre contre ma bouche en criant mon nom dans son plaisir tandis que j'empoigne ses fesses fortement pour la maintenir en place afin que rien ne m'échappe.

Ensuite je remonte pour m'installer au-dessus d'elle et je souris à la vision enchanteresse qu'elle m'offre. Les joues roses, le souffle court, les yeux mi-clos. Elle est belle. Plus que ça même.

Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de ma taille et je m'enfonce lentement en elle.

Les yeux dans les yeux, je lui prends sa vertu.

Le sang.

Je le sens.

Mes yeux doivent être tels des charbons ardents.

Elle me sourit en caressant ma joue pour me ramener auprès d'elle.

Et elle se met à onduler sous moi.

Encore et encore.

Je l'accompagne.

Et encore.

Plus loin.

Plus fort.

Elle est si serrée.

Si douce.

Si chaude.

Si humide.

J'accélère la cadence.

Je touche un point qui semble plus la titiller que les autres, un petit renflement pas tout à fait au fond.

Je le retouche.

Elle se cambre.

Encore.

Elle crie.

Et encore.

Elle jouit.

Ses parois m'entourent et deux poussées plus tard, je me déverse en elle me retenant de justesse de ne pas enfoncer mes crocs dans sa gorge offerte.

\- Je t'aime Edward, susurre-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime ma Bella, réponds-je mais elle dort déjà.

Je souris béatement en m'allongeant à ses côtés avant de l'attirer dans mes bras.


	2. Combat de boue

**OS écrit avec ma chérie Slakware avec qui j'ai passé un incroyable moment^^**

**Couples (si on peut dire): Edward/Jasper/Bella/Rosalie**

* * *

Qu'avait dit Angela déjà?

Ah oui! "Tu vas voir Bella, tu vas t'éclater!"

Ouais...

Pour l'instant, je dois dire que je m'ennuyais sévère. Il n'y avait que des femmes dans ce bar et pour moi, qui était sortie uniquement pour me trouver un coup d'un soir, c'était plutôt mal barré on va dire.

\- Mesdames, approchez-vous le spectacle va commencer! annonça le DJ. Faites un triomphe à Jasper et Edward!

Les femmes n'étaient plus que gémissements, soupirs et geignements. Curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait bien leur donner autant de vapeur, je m'approchais du rideau rouge qui surplombait la scène.

Lorsque le rideau se leva, je devins comme toutes les femmes qui m'entouraient.

Hormonée.

Excitée.

Envieuse.

Et désireuse.

Deux hommes que dis-je, deux dieux, se tenaient devant nous torse nus, chacun d'un côté de ce qui semblait être une immense piscine. Je m'approchais pour découvrir qu'elle était remplie de boue.

Un sourire illumina mon visage tandis que je réalisai ce qui allait suivre.

Un combat de boue entre deux éphèbes.

On pourrait croire que les femmes étaient plus chastes et plus réservées que les hommes, mais c'était faux. Mettez-les en présence d'un Jasper et d'un Edward, la seule chose qui nous venait à l'esprit c'était de nous faire prendre en sandwich entre les deux.

Je me léchais les lèvres d'anticipation tandis que les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard.

Ils attendaient le ''top'' du DJ, se mettant en position de combat pour nous en mettre plein la vue. Leurs muscles étaient tendus, je pouvais voir leurs veines rouler sous leurs peaux et leurs abdos se contracter.

Lorsqu'enfin le spectacle commença, ce n'étaient plus deux hommes mais deux félins qui se tournaient autour. Ma culotte s'humidifia en m'imaginant au milieu d'eux.

Edward sauta sur Jasper qui tomba à la renverse, éclaboussant les folles du premier rang. Ce dernier se releva aussitôt, balayant son adversaire dans un mouvement gracieux qui s'étala à son tour.

De retour sur leurs jambes, ils s'agrippèrent mutuellement les bras, leurs visages à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Je pouvais voir qu'ils se parlaient, tout en tournant sur eux-mêmes dans la piscine. Ils se souriaient et je me demandais quelle était leur relation en privée.

La réponse m'apparut très clairement lorsque Jasper crocheta la nuque d'Edward et qu'ils commencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement.

Toutes les femmes de l'assemblée devaient avoir à peu près la même tête que moi en cet instant. La bouche grande ouverte, la langue pendante et les yeux écarquillés.

Ils commencèrent à se caresser mutuellement, comme s'ils voulaient nettoyer la boue sur leurs corps. Jasper donna une impulsion sous les fesses de son camarade de jeu et ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse.

Un mouvement de foule me comprima plus en avant et je gémis de les voir faire. Les mains d'Edward descendirent lentement pour agripper fermement le cul de Jasper. Il le malaxa et je pus entendre, malgré le volume de la musique, les grognements de ce dernier.

Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, lentement au départ et de façon frénétique par la suite, augmentant le volume sonore de leurs gémissements.

Mon string était définitivement foutu.

Je jetais un œil alentour, je n'étais pas la seule à apprécier le spectacle. Quelques femmes étaient d'ailleurs en train de soulager le feu qui était en elles.

Je gémis à la vue d'une grande blonde à côté de moi qui se malaxait un sein tandis que son autre main était plongée dans son jean.

Malgré le spectacle que cette femme m'offrait, des cris hystériques me forcèrent à regarder de nouveau devant moi. Les deux félins s'étaient remis debout, tirant sur leurs vêtements qui ne tenaient que par de malheureuses pressions.

Leurs attributs étaient comprimés dans de magnifiques caleçons moulants. Je pouvais alors aisément remarquer que ce jeu les amusait et les excitait.

Le show reprit, offrant un spectacle à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La boue dégoulinait de leurs cheveux, leurs corps à corps étaient des plus érotiques. Ils s'agrippaient par les fesses, se donnant des coups de rein prononcés pour faire perdre l'équilibre à l'autre, mais qui, dans mon esprit pervers, avait une tout autre signification.

Jasper fit une prise à son adversaire, le clouant à genou sur le sol, la bouche au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il appuya sur sa tête quand Edward tira d'un coup sec sur son boxer, libérant son membre engorgé. Je gémis bruyamment quand le brun ouvrit la bouche pour l'engloutir. Jasper jeta la tête en arrière et donna le rythme en tenant les cheveux d'Edward de ses deux mains.

Leurs mouvements étaient rapides et précis. Edward frappait le cul du blond, ses mains descendaient derrière ses cuisses jusqu'à la pliure de ses genoux pour le ramener vivement à lui. Ils étaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, se ravageant la bouche.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parvenir à mieux respirer. J'étais essouflée de les voir faire. Leurs langues se mélangeaient allègrement tandis qu'ils baissèrent leur main pour s'emparer de l'érection de l'autre. On aurait dit que ce spectacle était rôdé, ils semblaient être parfaitement synchronisés l'un avec l'autre.

Ils se souriaient, bouche contre bouche avant d'augmenter la cadence de leurs mouvements de va-et-vient au même rythme que leurs langues ravageaient leurs cavités respectives.

N'en pouvant plus et sans réellement m'en rendre compte, ma main s'empara de mon sein. Même à travers le tissus de mon top, je pus sentir mes tétons plus que tendus d'excitation.

De sa main libre, Jasper s'empara des boules de son ami qui grogna. Il les fit rouler entre ses mains, Edward rejeta la tête en arrière en criant, lui laissant libre accès à sa gorge qu'il se mit à lécher tout en vrillant son regard sur l'assistance.

Nous gémîmes toutes en même temps lorsqu'il nous fit un clin d'œil.

Putain de merde ce type était une bombe sexuelle.

Je sentis quelqu'un se coller dans mon dos et je me tournai vivement. C'était la blonde de toute à l'heure et sans que je n'ai pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle inséra un doigt dans ma bouche en souriant. Je pus sentir le goût de son suc sur ma langue et, plutôt que de me révulser, ça m'excitait.

Les gémissements de nos deux showmen devenant de plus en plus bruyants, je retournai la tête. La blonde se cala derrière moi et commença par empoigner mes seins fermement. Je me cambrai tandis qu'elle pinçait mes pointes violemment.

Edward respirait difficilement, Jasper avait son regard ancré dans le mien, enfin, c'était ce qu'il me semblait. La main de mon inconnue descendit le long de mon ventre qui se contracta à son passage et passa à l'intérieur de mon jean, puis de mon string.

Jasper et Edward n'étaient plus très loin de leur orgasme, ils juraient, soufflaient et donnaient des coups de rein pour accentuer leurs va-et-vient. La blonde cajola mon clitoris tout en mordillant mon cou.

Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détourner de ces mains qui allaient et venaient sur leurs sexes, coulissant et cajolant le membre de l'autre. Mon inconnue inséra deux doigts en moi tandis que je m'appuyai contre son épaule. De son autre main, elle m'enlaça pour me soutenir.

Ses doigts ravagèrent mon intimité, son pouce martyrisa mon clitoris gonflé de plaisir. Edward embrassa Jasper à pleine bouche, sa main se crispa sur son chibre et ses mouvements devinrent plus saccadés, plus énergiques. Son partenaire adopta le même rythme, mon inconnue accéléra la cadence, courbant les doigts au plus profonds de moi.

Ils vinrent ensemble, étouffant leurs cris de plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre. Lorsque je vis Edward porter la main à sa bouche pour se nettoyer de leurs semences mélangées, mes parois se contractèrent et déclenchèrent l'orgasme le plus dévastateur jamais connu.

La fin du combat arriva bien trop vite à mon goût.

La blonde m'embrassa le cou et s'éloigna.

Mes yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de la scène. Je me sentis rougir lorsque que Edward et Jasper braquèrent leurs regards sur moi avant de sortir de scène et je dus frotter mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, gémissant silencieusement, à la vue de leurs yeux noirs de désir. Se pourrait-il que… ? Non, mon imagination était juste trop productive en présence de ces deux Apollons.

Je retournais au bar, commandant un shoot de vodka pour me remettre les idées en place.

Perdue dans mes pensées lubriques, je sursautais en sentant une grosse main posée sur mon épaule.

Je me retournais pour tomber nez à nez avec le serveur qui me faisait signe de le suivre. Sentant mon incompréhension, il pointa son pouce derrière son épaule. Je suivis son geste et mes yeux accrochèrent sur Jasper et Edward, camouflés silencieusement dans l'ombre du couloir qui mène aux loges, me faisant signe de les rejoindre.

Sainte Marie de bordel de merde…


	3. La bombe

**Couple: Bella/Jasper**

* * *

Que feriez-vous si vous n'aviez que quelques heures à vivre ?

Si vous vous saviez condamnés, quelles seraient vos dernières volontés ?

La question se posait définitivement pour moi en ce jour de janvier. Ils venaient de trouver une bombe datant de la seconde guerre mondiale en creusant pour les besoins d'un chantier.

Aujourd'hui, ils allaient la désarmer.

Et peut-être qu'elle exploserait.

Et je mourais.

Vierge.

Non !

Je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose m'arriver ! Il était hors de question que je meurs vierge.

Je passais mentalement en revue mes déviergeurs potentiels. Je n'avais pas une liste de prétendants longue comme le bras, ça ne se bousculait pas au portillon mais j'avais quelques collègues susceptibles de me rendre ce service.

Emmett… mmhumm beaucoup trop fort, il serait capable de ma casser en deux en un coup de rein.

Jacob… marié.

Riley… homo.

Peter… oui, il pourrait faire l'affaire.

Bon, voilà qui était réglé !

Je pris la direction de mon armoire et sélectionnai une robe noire tellement courte et moulante que j'en rougis en me regardant dans le miroir.

Ce n'était pas moi ça. Je ne savais même pas d'où venait cette robe. Il était certain qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas.

Dessous, j'avais mis un coordonné de soie et de dentelle rouge en espérant que si la robe ne suffisait pas à l'attirer dans mes filets cet assortiment ferait le reste.

J'enfilai mes seuls escarpins, priant pour ne pas me casser lamentablement la figure et pris la porte.

J'appelai l'ascenseur et rien que le fait de savoir ce que j'allais faire très prochainement, l'anticipation de mon futur dépucelage se répercuta directement dans mon bas ventre.

C'était bien la première fois que je mouillais sans même me solliciter.

Un sourire de fierté prit place sur mon visage. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je m'engouffrai tellement vite à l'intérieur que je ne fis pas attention et percutai quelqu'un. Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour le retenir. Deux bras chauds m'enlacèrent, l'odeur de cet homme était envoutante, sa chaleur était déroutante. J'étais tellement bien que pour rien au monde je n'avais envie de m'en éloigner. Il en décida autrement… malheureusement.

\- Vous m'avez l'air bien pressé !

Sa voix finit de m'achever. Je levai les yeux vers lui et je sus immédiatement que c'était lui, il me le fallait. Peter était loin, très loin de mes récentes préoccupations.

Un sourire carnassier et coquin prit place sur mon visage. Ses yeux se troublèrent. Bien. Je lui faisais un minimum d'effet.

\- Plus si pressée que ça finalement, dis-je en prenant sa main pour l'entrainer dans mon appartement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je claquai la porte avec mon pied. Il me regarda incrédule. Ben quoi ? Il était beau comme un dieu, ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'une fille voulait le violer non ?

Je le poussais vers le canapé et le forçai à s'asseoir.

\- Je suis vierge, déclarai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de me sourire.

\- Ce n'est généralement pas ce que j'aime savoir en premier chez une femme…

\- ah bon ? Et que voulez-vous savoir dans ce cas ? demandai-je tout en m'installant à califourchon sur lui.

Ses yeux me sondèrent, j'avais l'impression qu'il me mettait à nu d'un simple regard. Je rougis.

\- Ton nom d'abord ?

\- Bella, soufflais-je sensuellement à quelques centimètres seulement de sa bouche. Et toi ?

\- Jasper, rappelle-t-en au moment de crier, rajouta-t-il avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres.

Le baiser était tout doux au départ et dès que sa langue s'infiltra dans ma bouche pour jouer avec la mienne, il devint passionné. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes cuisses, déclenchant un long râle de plaisir de ma bouche pour remonter lentement sous le tissus de ma robe. Il joua un instant avec les ficelles de mon string au niveau de mes hanches et nous souleva pour m'allonger sur le canapé et se positionner au-dessus. Nos bouches ne s'étaient pas quittées pendant la manœuvre.

Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit avec ses doigts la moiteur de mon dessous. Son autre main s'empara de mon sein, déclenchant des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je rejetai la tête en arrière et il en profita pour s'insinuer dans mon cou. Il me mordit, me suça et me lécha la peau, ses mains me torturant gentiment les zones les plus érogènes de mon corps. Je me cambrai sous ses assauts, entrant en contact direct avec sa virilité éveillée.

Je soupirai lorsqu'il s'éloigna et profitai du spectacle de son effeuillage. Je me léchai les lèvres tandis qu'il défaisait les boutons de sa chemise un à un, me permettant de découvrir son torse musclé et parfaitement dessiné. Son pantalon fut enlevé à la même lenteur et je m'en délectais par avance. Sa bite pointait fièrement sous son boxer. Il était bien monté. Un peu comme dans les livres cochons que je piquais à ma mère étant ado mais en mieux. Oui, en beaucoup mieux.

J'étais en manque de son contact, il n'allait pas assez vite à mon gout alors je me relevais et entrepris de défaire ma robe. Lorsqu'elle tomba au sol, révélant mes dessous, il siffla de contentement et je lui souris en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Il grogna et j'aurais presque pu jouir de l'entendre. Il se jeta sur ma bouche tout en enlevant sa dernière barrière de tissus. Je tendis la main pour caresser son membre qui tressauta au contact. Il était doux et extrêmement dur. Mon pouce cajola le bout de son gland avant d'étaler ce liquide tout le long de son membre. Il grogna une nouvelle fois, inonda encore plus ma culotte. J'avais vraiment l'impression de devenir une fontaine à son contact.

Il passa une main derrière moi et envoya valdinguer mon soutien-gorge à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa bouche fondit sur mes seins tandis que le plaisir de cette nouvelle caresse me fit accélérer mes va-et-vient sur sa queue.

D'une main, il me stoppa :

\- A cette allure chérie, tu seras toujours vierge quand j'aurais fini, susurra-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je gémis tandis que sa tête descendit sur mes seins, il s'occupa un instant de mes pointes durcies, les titilla avec ses dents avant de s'attaquer à mon ventre. La sensation était bizarre. Pas dans le sens désagréable, juste dans le sens où j'étais extrêmement chatouilleuse et que je me crispais pour ne pas rire et profiter de son toucher. Sa langue s'insinua à l'intérieur de mon nombril et je n'avais plus du tout envie de rire.

Ses mains attrapèrent les ficelles de mon dernier vêtement qu'il fit coulisser le long de mes jambes en même temps que ses doigts me faisaient frissonner.

Je gémissais ouvertement et j'en vins à crier comme pas permis lorsqu'il donna un énorme coup de langue appuyé sur ma fente humide.

Il m'observait de ses yeux rieurs et je soulevais les hanches pour qu'il recommence.

Il recommença.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Puis je perdis le compte alors il ne se décolla plus de ma chatte. Il lécha, joua, mordilla, aspira tous mes plis et replis. C'était comme s'il cherchait quelques trésors enfouis je ne sais où. Et aucun doute qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Et il s'arrêta d'un coup, me laissant pantelant et vraiment très frustrée. Un son mi-humain m-animal sortit de ma gorge et je rougis en plaquant une main sur ma bouche.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas petite bête sauvage, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, rigola-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je fondis. Littéralement. Mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur à la vue de son cul ferme et musclé se dandinant au rythme de ses pas jusqu'à son pantalon dont il fouilla la poche. Il en sortit un emballage argenté et je gémis en me rendant compte de ce dont il s'agissait.

On y était. C'était le moment. Mon moment.

Il l'enfila tout en me regardant le reluquer en me léchant les lèvres. Il s'approcha sensuellement jusqu'à ce que je sente son souffle contre mon visage.

\- Tu sais que quand tu fais ça, tu me donnes envie de te la mettre ailleurs que là ? dit-il en insérant deux doigts dans mon antre.

Je me cambrais et me mordis violement la lèvre, hors de question que ce son pas humain sorte de ma bouche à nouveau.

Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, accentuant l'allure de ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi. Il me semblait qu'il cherchait là aussi quelque chose. Il les recourba tout en continuant ses percées en moi et lorsqu'il toucha un point précis, je fus obligée de mettre fin à son baiser, ma tête partit en arrière et mes hanches se soulevèrent. Le son inhumain revint mais tant qu'il continuait ses va-et-vient, ça m'était bien égal maintenant.

Il arrêta subitement, ne manquant pas de me faire grogner de nouveau et se positionna au dessus de moi. Lentement, il fit coulisser son membre au bord de l'explosion contre ma fente au bord de l'implosion. Il finit par se présenter à mon entrée et je serrai les dents en fermant les yeux. Je savais qu'il s'agissait là de la partie la moins agréable de toutes. Il m'embrassa doucement tout en s'insinuant en moi. Il était doux et tendre, je n'aurais pas pu choisir mieux comme premier amant.

Ma dernière barrière de pureté se brisa et je sentis un petit tiraillement à l'intérieur. Sa main vint cajoler mon clitoris tandis qu'il poursuivait son mouvement en moi, me faisant oublier la douleur dans le plaisir.

Je gémis et me cambrais lorsqu'il fut totalement en moi. Il ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, surement pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à cette nouvelle intrusion et en profita pour m'embrasser sur la bouche puis dans le cou, s'évertuant à sucer le lobe de mon oreille avec dévotion et envie.

Je levais les hanches à sa rencontre et il commença de longs et lents va-et-vient. Il attrapa mes mains dans l'une des siennes pour les maintenir au-dessus de ma tête tandis que l'autre se posait sur mon sein. Il pinça mon téton plus que tendu et le fit rouler entre ses doigts.

Il tirait sur mes bras pour les tendre au maximum au-dessus de ma tête, la position lui donnant plus d'ampleur pour m'étirer de l'intérieur avec sa longueur. Ses mouvements devinrent plus brusques et plus forts. Il prenait entièrement possession de moi et j'aimais ça. Il allait et venait à un rythme effréné, ses dents venant jouer avec mes lèvres.

Mes parois commencèrent à palpiter autour de son membre, il étouffa quelques jurons dans mon cou tout en s'emparant de ma cuisse pour me faire lever la jambe. Dans cette position, j'étais incapable du moindre mouvement, totalement offerte à son ardeur. Il n'était plus doux, il me martelait de l'intérieur, entrant et sortant avec une force inhumaine. Ses soupirs et grognements se répercutaient dans mon cou, déclenchant mille et un frissons.

Ses assauts se perpétrèrent encore et encore, percutant un point sensible que je pensais totalement imaginaire mais qui existait bel et bien. Il l'avait trouvé. Et il s'appliquait à aller le titiller du bout de sa queue encore et encore. Mes orteils se recroquevillèrent, mes jambes se mirent à trembler, mon vagin palpita à plus forte allure encore que mon cœur et je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler quand vint une déferlante intense de plaisir, un ras de marée de sensation et j'explosais autour de lui en criant son nom lorsqu'il souffla le mien dans son orgasme.

Il s'écroula dans mon cou.

\- Je peux mourir maintenant ! dis-je essoufflée.

Il se mit à rire, son souffle chaud et saccadé me donnait envie de recommencer.

\- Hors de question, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, loin de là !

Il releva la tête et souleva ses sourcils pour accentuer ce qu'il sous-entendait. Je regardais ma montre.

\- Et bien, il nous reste quelques heures avant qu'ils ne désamorcent la bombe, je suppose qu'on peut continuer à s'occuper en attendant… dis-je en soulevant mes épaules.

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire et secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de s'arrêter brutalement pour me lancer un regard noir de désir et de fondre sur ma bouche…


	4. Le Directeur

**OS écrit avec ma chérie Slakware, idée sortie d'un petit délire...**

**Couple: Jasper/Bella**

* * *

Putain trois fois en un mois !

J'en avais ras-le-bol ! C'était la troisième fois que j'arpentais comme une dégénérée la cour du lycée de ma fille ce mois-ci.

Son directeur avait laissé un mot sur son carnet de correspondance comme quoi il voulait me voir.

Encore.

J'avais essayé de parler avec Nessie de son comportement mais elle était renfermée comme une huitre depuis que son père et moi avions divorcé.

J'entrai dans le couloir, furibonde de ne pas savoir pourquoi je me trouvais là exactement. Et pour couronner le tout, j'étais en retard !

Je soufflai un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de Monsieur Whitlock fils, deuxième du nom, le premier ayant été mon directeur à moi pendant mes années dans ce même lycée. Son fils vivant avec sa mère je ne sais où, j'avais fait la connaissance de ce Jasper Whitlock il y a trois rendez-vous plus tôt.

C'était un homme charmant et très beau, et bien que depuis mon récent divorce je ne prêtais guère attention à la gente masculine, ce dernier avait bien attiré mon intérêt.

Le secrétaire m'annonça que Monsieur m'attendait. Je frappais et lorsque sa voix me demanda d'entrer, je commençais à trembler.

J'avais toujours été une fille sage et docile, jamais je n'avais autant été dans ce bureau que depuis que Nessie était au lycée.

Je soupirais et entrais, me faisant percuter de plein fouet par son parfum plus que tentant.

\- Madame Cullen, dit-il en hochant la tête respectueusement, je vois d'où vient la notion de ponctualité de votre fille.

Sa voix suave se répercuta au fond de mes entrailles, j'avais une irrésistible envie de me faire réprimander et pourquoi pas me faire punir. Je secouais la tête, tentant vainement de repousser mes idées licencieuses loin de mon esprit pervers et frottai mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre afin d'apaiser la tension que ces idées déclenchaient.

\- C'est Madame Swan, répondis-je d'une voix suave résultant de mes pensées.

Il leva ses yeux bleus vers moi et pencha la tête sur le côté en me lançant un sourire plus qu'équivoque.

\- Asseyez-vous Madame Swan, ordonna-t-il en insistant bien sur mon nom de jeune fille.

L'ordre aurait pu me faire répliquer mais étrangement, je m'exécutais sans discuter.

\- Bien, rajouta-t-il comme il le dirait à un animal de compagnie.

Là encore j'aurais pu m'en offusquer mais bizarrement, je me sentis satisfaite de moi-même de l'avoir écouté.

Putain c'était quoi mon problème ?

Je croisais mes jambes sur ma chaise et demandais avant de perdre totalement le fil :

\- Alors, qu'a-t-elle fait encore ?

Il me sourit malicieusement.

\- Rien de réprimandable, dit-il calmement tout en passant sensuellement sa main sur son bureau.

Ce geste banal au possible me fit gémir. Je voulais être ce bureau. Je voulais qu'il me caresse de la même façon sur ce bureau.

Putain j'étais bonne à enfermer !

Je me repris et fronçai les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi j'étais là alors.

\- C'est vous que je voulais revoir Madame Swan.

Oh putain !

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi lentement, comme s'il me laissait le choix de déguerpir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Depuis que vous êtes entrée dans ce bureau la première fois, je n'ai eu de cesse de penser à vous, vous m'obsédez Madame Swan.

Je gémis en gigotant sur mon siège tandis qu'il poursuivit :

\- Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce que cela ferait de vous prendre sauvagement sur ce bureau, débita-t-il comme s'il n'y avait rien de choquant dans ses paroles.

Une marre de mouille inonda ma culotte.

Putain de merde ! Il ne m'avait même pas touchée encore !

Arrivé à ma hauteur, je pus clairement distinguer la bosse au niveau de son entre-jambe. Je me léchais les lèvres d'anticipation et n'avais qu'une envie : le sucer et me faire baiser. Fort.

Je levais ma main pour la poser sur son membre tendu à travers le tissu de son pantalon mais il m'attrapa le poignet avant que je n'atteigne ma destination. Il bloqua mon bras derrière mon dos et attrapa mes cheveux de sa main libre. Il tira dessus pour relever ma tête vers lui.

\- Je vais devoir vous punir Madame Swan. Personne ne me touche sans mon autorisation.

Il s'approcha lentement de mon oreille, glissant sa langue de la base de mon cou jusqu'à mon lobe qu'il emprisonna entre ses dents. J'haletais quand il s'écarta de moi. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir et son sourire victorieux.

\- Je veux que tu ouvres mon pantalon et que tu me suces.

Merci mon dieu d'exaucer mes prières… je sortis consciencieusement l'objet de mes désirs de sa prison et écarquillais les yeux face à ce beau spécimen. Ma culotte était bonne à foutre à la poubelle.

Je mis sa queue dans ma bouche et il imprima un mouvement rapide dès le début.

\- Prends tout dans ta bouche, utilise ta langue…

Je me forçais à détendre la gorge et roulais ma langue autour de son gland. De ma main libre j'attrapais ce qui n'entrait pas dans ma bouche. Je gémissais, me rendant compte qu'il me baisait la bouche d'une manière bestiale.

J'adorais ça.

\- Oui… tu suces comme une reine…

Il lâcha mes cheveux pour passer ses mains sous mes aisselles, m'arrachant à sa merveilleuse queue pour me mettre debout, face à lui.

Sans un mot de plus, il tira sur mon chemisier d'un coup sec, arrachant les boutons qui s'éparpillèrent sur la moquette de son bureau. Il sortit mes seins de leur carcan et se jeta dessus comme un affamé, tirant et léchant mes pointes durcies. Des décharges parcouraient mon corps, descendant dans mon ventre pour se loger sur ma chatte déjà inondée.

Il entreprit d'ouvrir mon jean et de le baisser jusqu'à mes genoux, entraînant ma culotte au passage.

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je vais te donner ta punition et tu vas adorer ça.

Il débarrassa d'un geste brusque les papiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau, me retourna et me plaqua dessus. Il fit descendre sa main de ma colonne vertébrale à mes fesses qu'il claqua fortement. Je criais et me tendais vers lui.

\- Je sais que tu aimes ça et j'espère que tu es prête pour moi.

Il écarta mes plis et inséra directement deux doigts dans mon antre. Ses va-et-vient étaient langoureux, il pompait en moi avec une extrême douceur, ce qui contrastait avec son personnage autoritaire.

\- Tu es tellement mouillée… je ne peux plus attendre.

Il tapa sa queue dure et gonflée sur mon clitoris, par en-dessous et fit quelques mouvements pour s'humidifier.

Jasper posa ses mains sur mes hanches et entra en moi d'un coup de rein puissant.

Sa grosseur m'étira, je me sentis remplie. Il débuta lentement, j'appréciais sa chaleur, sa dureté, le sentant coulisser jusqu'à la garde.

\- Oh… tu es si serrée ! Si tu pouvais voir ton cul… me voir entrer et sortir de toi…

Ses paroles me grisaient, créant une boule dans mon ventre qui amplifiait à chaque poussée. Il accéléra la cadence, butant toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort, tapant contre mon point G. A ce stade, je laissais passer mes gémissements qui résonnaient dans la pièce. Sa main s'abattit sur mon postérieur. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps s'il continuait.

\- Ecoute-moi ce bruit… ta mouille qui fait coulisser ma queue dans ta petite chatte…

\- Oui… oh !

Il ralentit le rythme pour donner de lents et langoureux coups de reins aussi bienfaiteurs que frustrants. Je tortillais des fesses, le priant pour qu'il accélère.

\- Oh non madame Swan ! s'exclama-t-il en s'enfonçant d'un grand coup de butoir en moi.

\- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! criai-je sous l'impact.

Mes parois vibrèrent autour de son chibre tandis qu'il ralentit à nouveau.

\- Tu entends ça ? demanda-t-il en s'enfonçant avec force en moi faisant claquer sa peau contre mon cul.

Ses bourses vinrent taper contre mon clitoris déclenchant des sensations inexpérimentées jusqu'alors. J'étais toute proche de venir. Il dut le sentir car il s'empara de mes cuisses pour faire décoller mes jambes du sol.

\- Accroche-toi ! souffla-t-il.

Je m'agrippai aux bords du bureau autant que je pouvais. Il commença à me marteler, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. A ce stade, je ne gémissais plus, j'hurlais de plaisir comme jamais. Il sortait complètement de moi pour mieux entrer par la suite. Il me prenait dur, il me prenait fort et j'aimais vraiment ça. J'étais essoufflée, mes ongles se plantèrent dans le bois du bureau tandis qu'il accélérait encore. Les bruits de nos peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre étaient assourdissants autant que nos grognements et nos cris de plaisir. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de mes cuisses et il augmenta encore la cadence. Bordel c'était pas humain cette vitesse ! Il entrait et sortait, j'avais la chatte en feu sous ses assauts répétés qui percutaient à coup sûr mon point sensible. La violence de ses coups de rein entrainant toujours une petite claque de ses couilles sur mon clitoris.

Mes jambes se mirent à trembler.

Ma tête se mit à tourner.

La boule de feu apparue plus tôt au creux de mon ventre explosa en milliards de morceau, mon vagin palpita autour de sa queue et un coup de butoir plus tard il hurla sa délivrance tandis que la mienne ne faisait que commencer.

Il s'affala sur moi, essoufflé.

La position devint très vite insupportable pour nous deux, il lâcha mes jambes et m'aida à me remettre debout.

Lorsque je fus face à lui, il caressa ma joue du dos de sa main et me sourit tendrement. Il me regardait presque… amoureusement…

Je poussais un soupir d'aise et fermais les yeux lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent tout contre les miennes. C'était doux et lent, contrastant grandement avec notre rapport précédent et j'aimais ça aussi.

Je n'eus aucune nouvelle de lui après ce moment et j'en déprimais presque. Ce n'est qu'un soir, une semaine plus tard, en allant chercher Nessie à la sortie du lycée dans le secret espoir de tomber sur lui « par hasard » qu'elle me tendit son carnet de correspondance en me disant :

\- Je te jure maman que j'ai rien fait cette fois !

Je souris tout en me disant mentalement : « Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ma chérie… »

Demain, j'étais convoquée chez le directeur.


	5. Fanfiction

**Merci à ma chérie Slakware avec qui le moindre dérapage est source d'inspiration :) Entre le Dirlo, la boue et mes coups de gueule, on voit vraiment des histoires de culs partout toutes les deux! mdrrrr! J'te like ma chérie :)**

**Couple: Bella/Jasper**

* * *

« Allez-vous faire foutre ! » Hurlé-je après mon ordinateur.

J'ai peut-être l'air d'une débile, mais quelque part, ça me soulage.

Que croient donc les personnes qui lisent mes fictions ! Que je suis une vieille célibataire, sans enfants, sans vie de famille, sans objectifs personnels ?

Et bien NON ! Je suis peut être célibataire, mais j'ai un travail qui me prend du temps, deux filles qui demandent mon attention vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, une maison à entretenir, des courses à faire, des repas à préparer, le ménage et tout ce qui va avec.

Je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de fictions pour mon propre plaisir, sur les conseils de mon amie Angela, et voilà ce que je récolte : des « elle arrive quand la suite ? » et des « ohhh, ben ils sont courts tes chapitres ! ». Oui, et je vous EMMERDE !

A l'époque, nous avions avec Angela, été soufflées par la série de livres ainsi que le film Twilight. Malheureusement, nous n'en avions pas eu assez, et en surfant sur internet, mon amie avait découvert un site de fictions où des personnes en manque (de beaucoup de choses) écrivaient des histoires sorties de leur imagination mettant en scène nos personnages préférés. Petit à petit, des idées ont germé dans ma tête et je me suis mise, moi aussi, à écrire ce que mon esprit voulait bien me fournir.

Seulement voilà, il n'y a pas que des personnes qui attendent bien sagement les mises à jour. Non ! Il y a par exemple ce Jasper… (pas original comme pseudo d'ailleurs) qui ne me laisse que des commentaires impatients. Je veux bien croire que mes histoires intéressent quelques membres qui se retrouvent frustrés de ne pas avoir la suite de l'histoire, moi-même étant fan de quelques unes, je peste quand ça s'arrête à un moment crucial, mais faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin.

Lui, c'est le must du ''je parle pour ne rien dire''. Des exemples ? Pas de problèmes :

« Est-ce que tu finis ça comme ça ?»

« Assez bien »

« Écris vite la suite » _Mais bien sûr, j'ai que CA à faire !_

« Pourquoi t'as coupé ? »

« J'attends la suite »

« Tu publies le prochain chapitre quand ? »

« Je le trouve court ce chapitre »

« A quand le prochain ? »

Quel culot ! Je ne me démonte pas pour autant. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de congé, les filles sont à l'école. Je décide d'envoyer un message perso à ce Jasper. J'ai vu sur son profil qu'il habite dans la ville d'à côté, il va voir de quoi je suis capable.

_« Cher Jasper,_

_Je suis désolée que mes chapitres soient courts et que la mise à jour ne se fasse pas quatre fois par semaine. Voici mon adresse, je te donne deux heures pour pointer ton cul devant chez moi, histoire de voir où sont parties tes couilles. »_

Je ne me fais pas d'idée, les personnes dans son genre sont des faux-cul de première, je risque surtout d'avoir une réponse bien fournie en insulte.

Je l'enlève vite de mon esprit et me concentre sur un nouvel OS qui me turlupine depuis pas mal de temps lorsque la sonnette retentit. _Pas possible de bosser tranquille…_

J'ouvre la porte d'un coup sec et me retrouve en face d'un Dieu vivant. Grand, blond, yeux bleus, regard perçant, mâchoire virile, bref… mon fantasme sur pattes. Il me sort de ma contemplation d'un raclement de gorge. Je le regarde, bouche ouverte.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis Jasper. » Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il a une voix qui me fait mouiller ma culotte instantanément.

J'arrête de respirer. Je suis dans la merde. Et puis je me souviens de tous ses commentaires désagréables et je trouve le courage dont j'ai besoin pour lui sortir tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Un rictus amer se forme sur mes lèvres.

« Je suis Bella. J'ai plein de choses à te dire. Entre. » Nous restons debout dans l'entrée. Je poursuis avant qu'il ne parle.

« Tout d'abord, inutile de me dire que c'est cours, je suis au courant, c'est moi qui l'écris... et inutile aussi de me demander "c'est quand la suite" parce que je n'en sais rien... Ça vient quand ça vient, j'ai une famille, une vie, un travail et j'écris sur mon temps libre (mes pauses déjeuner, mes soirées) donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et c'est déjà beau que je mette à jour régulièrement... Et si ça ne te conviens pas, soit tu passes ton chemin, soit tu patientes gentiment jusqu'à ce que j'aille cocher la case "complete" comme ça tu auras tout d'un coup ! Ça commence à me gonfler les réflexions à la con comme ça ! Si c'est pour faire ça, et bien arrête de lire et puis c'est tout, je mets le couteau sous la gorge de personne et je ne suis pas à réclamer des commentaires à tout bout de champ alors qu'on me foute la paix ! Si mon fonctionnement ne te plait pas, tu arrêtes de me lire et tu me fous la paix ! »

J'ai réussi à déballer tout ça d'une seule traite et avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes.

C'est agréable, plus que ça même mais s'il croit que je suis une fille facile, il se goure total ! Je tape sur son torse, très musclé il est important de le préciser, pour le repousser. Il se met à gémir dans ma bouche et c'est le son le plus excitant que j'ai jamais entendu.

Non ! Bella sois forte !

Mais il embrasse tellement bien… Sa langue tente de pénétrer la barrière de mes lèvres et je lutte vraiment de toutes mes forces pour ne pas le laisser faire, je sais que si sa langue parvient à ne serait-ce que toucher la mienne, je serais perdue.

Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, son pouce caresse le creux de mes reins tandis que son autre main empoigne ma chevelure. Je suis complètement bloquée dans son étreinte et étrangement, je m'y sens comme chez moi.

Un malencontreux gémissement sort de ma bouche sans que je ne l'y autorise et Jasper en profite pour s'infiltrer dans ma bouche, nos langues se rejoignent et s'en suit une bataille acharnée de nous deux pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sens sa main qui était dans mon dos s'infiltrer sous mon débardeur et son sourire tout contre mes lèvres.

Le salaud ! Non seulement il me viole la bouche mais en plus je suis tellement bien que je le laisse faire.

Il veut jouer ?

Et bien, nous allons jouer !

D'un rapide croche-pied je l'envoie au sol. Un hoquet de stupeur sort de sa gorge au moment où il atterrit sur le tapis ornant l'entrée.

Je hausse les épaules, ce qu'il ne sait probablement pas c'est que mon père est flic et que je sais me défendre, avant de me jeter à califourchon sur lui.

Son sourire ravi achève de me faire fondre tandis que je presse mon intimité sur sa verge en érection. Et quelle belle érection ai-je envie de rajouter !

Sans que j'y sois préparée, mon débardeur finit en lambeaux entre ses mains impatientes.

Dommage, je l'aimais bien celui-là…

Je viens plaquer violemment ma bouche contre la sienne, mes mains s'évertuant à déboutonner sa chemise. Mmmhummm encore plus appétissant torse nu…

Je me mets à embrasser son cou, son épaule ferme et je fais mon chemin jusqu'à la naissance de ses poils, sous son nombril tout en libérant son membre imposant de son carcan signé Levis. Je le prends en main, ses hanches se soulèvent et sa tête part en arrière.

Dieu qu'il est beau, offert comme ça. D'une simple pression de la main, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir sous contrôle, de tenir l'avenir et le monde… Bon, d'accord, c'est peut-être exagéré… Mais n'empêche que lorsque je le prends en bouche et qu'il se cambre tout en balbutiant des choses incompréhensibles, je sens que je gagne.

Je fais quelques va-et-vient, ma langue tourbillonnant autour de son membre et cajolant plus particulièrement son gland et très vite, j'en veux plus, surtout que ses gémissements se répercutent directement dans mes entrailles.

Pas le temps de me déshabiller (et vive les jupes), je repousse juste mon dessous sur le côté et je m'empale sur lui sans plus de préparation. A quoi bon, mes sucs dégoulinent déjà le long de mes cuisses.

Merde ! Il me remplit comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Un soupir de bien être nous échappe en même temps et il se met à tortiller sous moi pour m'inciter à accélérer les choses.

Mais c'est quoi son problème avec la vitesse à celui-là ?

Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il jamais prendre mon temps ?

Il va là aussi me faire une review de son cru pour me dire que je ne vais pas assez vite à son goût ou quoi ?

Mes yeux lancent des éclairs et il se calme instantanément, à croire qu'il a compris où était son intérêt !

Je commence à me mouvoir (à mon rythme) sur lui, d'avant en arrière, de haut en bas et plus il se laisse faire, plus j'augmente la cadence.

Je suis perdue dans des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues. J'en veux toujours plus, plus fort, plus profond… Je ne me rends même pas compte qu'il a agrippé mes fesses et me soulève comme une marionnette pour donner un rythme puissant.

Son membre coulisse en moi, je le sens frotter contre mes parois, buter au fond de mon ventre. Un de ses doigts vient cajoler mon clitoris et des frissons parcourent ma colonne vertébrale.

Sa main libre empaume mon sein gauche, il le malaxe durement, fait rouler mon téton entre deux de ses doigts. Il tire dessus et je crie.

Il touche ma bouche que j'ouvre automatiquement et je sens mon jus sur le doigt qu'il insère entre mes lèvres. Je le lèche, le suce et l'aspire. Il grogne et ce son se répercute dans mon ventre.

Il retire ma gourmandise pour la replacer sur mon bouton de chair. Je suis en train de m'envoyer en l'air avec un inconnu et rien n'a jamais été meilleur que ça.

Sa queue est magique.

Ses doigts sont magiques.

Ses coups de reins sont fermes et il touche une partie de moi dont j'ignorais l'existence et qui me fait voir les étoiles.

Je suis proche, des picotements me parcourent le corps d'une manière délicieuse. Il a trouvé le bon endroit et s'applique à ne pas s'en déloger.

Sans prévenir, sa queue palpite en moi, m'emplissant de sa semence, ce qui déclenche mon orgasme. Le plus puissant de tous. Il dure encore et encore. J'hurle et lui griffe les bras.

Je m'écroule sur lui, comblée comme jamais et heureuse de finalement avoir eu le cran de lui donner mon adresse.

Je me relève avec difficulté quelques minutes plus tard et il me suit dans mon mouvement.

Je regarde au fond de ses yeux et chuchote un ''wow''. Il acquiesce avec un sourire en coin. _Vantard va !_

Un _bip_ sonore m'avertit d'un nouveau message. Je me déplace pour le lire et je découvre un nouveau commentaire de ''Jasper'' :

« A chier ton histoire romantique à deux balles ! A MORT LES BISOUNOURS! A moins qu'ils aient une kalachnikov et qu'ils tuent Justin Bieber et Céline Dion »

Je me retourne sur mon Jasper qui me regarde en souriant et me glisse dans l'oreille comme si de rien n'était :

« Ca arrive très souvent à ma petite sœur d'utiliser mon pseudo. »


	6. Spéciale crise Cullen

**Couple: Bella/Edward**

* * *

\- Il est d'une humeur massacrante, me prévient Rosalie.

\- C'est bien pour ça que tu m'appelles non ?

Elle ne répond pas. Elle et moi savons que quand le grand Edward Cullen est à deux doigts d'étrangler quelqu'un de ses propres mains manucurées, je suis la seule à réussir à le calmer suffisamment pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui-même.

Parfois, je déteste ce que je suis et ce que je fais pour vivre.

Quand il s'agit d'Edward, c'est très différent et variable.

\- Monsieur Cullen, dis-je après avoir ouvert la porte sans avoir pris la peine de frapper.

De toute façon, s'il est aussi énervé que Rose le prétend, il n'aurait rien entendu ou aurait fait semblant de ne pas entendre.

\- Isabella, dit-il d'une voix condescendante.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel, bien que l'envie d'envoyer tout paître et de le laisser se démerder seul ne manque pas.

Sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit, il commence à se déshabiller. J'en profite pour préparer mon matériel dans un coin de son bureau. Pour l'avoir longuement observé lors des premières fois que je suis intervenue, il est magnifique. Un bel homme, un très bel homme même. Le genre que l'on ne rencontre que très rarement dans la vraie vie. Le genre du cinéma. Il est grand, sa peau est naturellement hâlée, ses muscles sont saillants et semblent sculptés dans le marbre. Ses yeux donnent l'impression de vous perforer l'âme à tel point que j'évite un maximum de m'y plonger. Il m'est alors très difficile de me sortir de cette contemplation ainsi que de cacher mon embarrassant rougissement. Je ne suis pas du genre timide. Je l'ai été mais plus aujourd'hui. Pas avec ce que je fais.

Je vérifie que ma table est correctement et solidement dépliée avant de lui faire un signe de la main pour qu'il vienne s'y installer.

Il avance vers moi, majestueux et félin, seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir qui ne cache rien de ses attributs sur lesquels j'évite de m'attarder plus longuement. Il s'allonge sur la table et gesticule pour se défaire de son dernier vêtement.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt sur ses fesses, manquant de défaillir en les voyant si galbées et musclées, tout en me demandant où est-ce qu'il bronze de manière aussi uniforme. Est-il du genre nudiste ? Mon manque d'action le fait redresser la tête vers moi.

\- La totale aujourd'hui, déclare-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Encore une fois, je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Pas besoin de me le dire, il est nu, j'ai bien compris ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Bien, me reprends-je avant qu'un sourire narquois qui l'enlaidit profondément à mes yeux ne se dessine sur son visage.

Il repose la tête dans le trou prévu à cet effet dans la table tandis que ses mains se crispent sur les bords.

Il est énervé et c'est peu de le dire. S'il continue il va faire un trou dans la mousse. J'ouvre mon sac et sors mon flacon d'huile végétale de bois de hêtre, huile plus intimement appelée « spéciale crises Cullen ». J'en badigeonne mes mains, les frotte l'une contre l'autre avant de les poser sur ses épaules nouées et commencer doucement mon massage.

Ses muscles se détendent à mesure que son souffle s'apaise. Bien. Je commence alors à descendre le long de son dos, il se crispe et j'arrête ma progression sur ses omoplates. J'y passe doucement mes doigts, l'imprégnant d'huile brillante et visqueuse avant de recommencer mon massage. Il finit par se détendre de nouveau et je descends encore, réussissant à atteindre le creux de ses reins avant de sentir ses muscles se bander de nouveau. Je recommence mon manège jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende complètement en lâchant un long soupir de soulagement.

J'en profite alors pour remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, appuyant sur les zones les plus tendues pour le délasser totalement. Je l'entends soupirer et même gémir il me semble. Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur mon visage et lorsque j'arrive de nouveau dans le creux de ses reins, une de ses mains empoigne mon bras sans qu'il ne relève la tête pour autant.

\- Plus bas, ordonne-t-il.

Bizarrement, mes yeux n'ont aucune envie de rouler dans mes orbites pour une fois. L'ordre provoque un désordre dévastateur dans le creux de mon ventre. Mon dessous n'y survit pas lorsque mes mains se posent sur son fessier parfait. Il ne se crispe pas, bien au contraire, il semblerait même qu'il en soit plus qu'apaisé. Mes doigts font des mouvements circulaires sur sa peau, faisant rouler ses muscles détendus au maximum.

Son apaisement est de courte durée, bientôt il recommence à s'agiter légèrement sur la table pour finir par rendre mon massage impossible.

\- Arrêtez de bouger, vous allez finir par tomber ! dis-je en enlevant mes mains de son corps.

Mon ton est plus dur que je l'aurais voulu.

\- Si un second trou était prévu, il n'en serait pas ainsi ! siffle-t-il.

Ses paroles mettent un temps infini à parvenir jusqu'à mon cerveau et lorsqu'enfin je comprends, il s'est déjà tourné, le haut de son corps en appui sur ses coudes. Il me dévisage tandis qu'un léger « oh ! » franchit mes lèvres.

\- Oui « oh ! », singe-t-il alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent à la vision de son membre tendu à portée de main.

A cet instant, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je tends la main et me mets à lui faire une tout autre forme de massage. Les restes d'huile présents sur mes mains ont vite fait de le lubrifier et la peau autour de son sexe coulisse le long de son membre avec une facilité déconcertante.

Je croise son regard, prête à me faire étrangler d'avoir osé le toucher de cette façon mais une sombre lueur d'envie et de désir assombrit déjà ses pupilles. Ragaillardie de sa réaction et bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas la mienne, je me mets à accélérer mes va-et-vient. Il se laisse retomber sur la table et ferme les yeux tout en psalmodiant des choses incompréhensibles.

Je passe mon pouce sur son gland, sa queue sursaute et je reprends mon massage, pressant son membre un peu plus fort que précédemment tout en ralentissant la cadence. Je m'avance jusqu'à ce que mes hanches touchent la table et ma deuxième main vient doucement pétrir ses bourses, appliquant une douce pression.

Je ne me presse pas et prends mon temps, ignorant volontairement ses mouvements de bassin m'incitant à accélérer les choses. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, sa main passe sous ma jupe et décale mon dessous. J'écarte mes jambes tremblantes pour lui donner meilleur accès à mon intimité plus que réactive de l'attention qu'il lui porte. Du bout de ses doigts, il vient cajoler mon clitoris en accord avec mes mouvements, lents mais appuyés.

Bien vite je ressens la chaleur caractéristique des prémices de l'orgasme envahir mes veines, faisant bouillir mon sang. J'augmente la pression de me doigts autour de sa queue tout en accélérant mes mouvements qui deviennent de plus en plus saccadés lorsqu'il insère deux de ses doigts en moi. Mes jambes manquent de s'écrouler et je dois lâcher ses couilles pour pouvoir m'appuyer sur la table et rester debout.

Ses doigts m'investissent totalement, s'incurvant à l'intérieur de moi pour racler mes parois et atteindre mon point le plus sensible. Mes jambes tremblent et je défaillis, me rattrapant grâce à mon coude sur la table. Sa queue n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage et immédiatement je regrette que l'huile de massage ne soit pas comestible. Au lieu de cela, je laisse ma langue et ma bouche vagabonder sur la peau de son ventre. Il grogne, son pouce s'appliquant à masser mon clitoris de façon nerveuse. Ses doigts accélèrent leur rythme, ma main également. J'ai tout juste le temps de reculer ma tête lorsqu'il est pris de spasmes qui crispent ses doigts en moi, m'envoyant au septième ciel en même temps qu'il gicle sur son ventre.

Je pose mon front contre la table de massage afin de reprendre mes esprits ainsi que ma respiration. Ses doigts se retirent, créant déjà une sensation frustrante. Je relève la tête tandis qu'il se met à lécher les restes de mon orgasme comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure des friandises jamais goûtée.

\- J'ai dit : la totale aujourd'hui.

Sa voix est rauque et réveille instantanément ma libido qui se remet à peine. Ma respiration se coupe lorsque je me rends compte qu'il n'en a pas fini avec moi. Loin de là.

Au loin je perçois une vibration. J'essaie d'y faire abstraction mais rien n'y fait, je me tourne, me retourne et finis pas tomber lourdement au sol, face contre terre.

Je mets un moment à me rendre compte que je viens de me casser la figure de mon lit. Un rêve... Rien qu'un rêve... Humide et très réaliste à en croire mon vagin qui palpite encore de l'orgasme dévastateur qui vient de me submerger dans mon sommeil.

La vibration toujours présente et de plus en plus agaçante provient de mon téléphone. Je tends la main et atteints ma table de chevet.

\- Allo ? ma voix trahit ce que je viens de vivre. Avec un peu de chance mon interlocuteur ne m'a pas entendue alors je me racle la gorge et réitère, allo ?

\- Bella ? C'est Rose ! J'ai besoin de tes services, Cullen est incontrôlable depuis ce matin ! A croire qu'il s'est réveillé comme ça !

Je cache difficilement mon rire, peut-être qu'il fait des rêves frustrants lui aussi ?

\- J'arrive, dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je saute littéralement sur mes pieds, je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi heureuse d'aller masser l'antipathique Edward Cullen.

La première chose que je mets dans mon sac : le lubrifiant comestible à la framboise.


	7. Spéciale crise Cullen suite

**Couple: Bella/Edward**

* * *

Impatiente, je me surprends à taper le sol de la pointe de mes pieds. La musique qui résonne dans l'habitacle de l'ascenseur est sensée être apaisante, pourtant chaque notes semblent faire monter ma nervosité d'un cran.

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin et je déboule directement dans le bureau de Rosalie, la secrétaire d'Edward Cullen. Enfin, bureau ou antichambre du diable d'après les dires des autres employés. Je ralentis le pas lorsque Rose lève les yeux vers moi, inutile que je lui montre à quel point je suis pressée.

\- Il est vraiment sur les nerfs aujourd'hui. On a perdu un gros contrat publicitaire au profit des Volturi et sa rage est proportionnelle à sa haine envers ses derniers, me dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Je blêmis. J'ai déjà vu Edward lors d'un de ses excès de colère envers les Volturi et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire se sentir mieux. Je crois même que mes doigts avaient été tout endoloris ce jour-là !

\- Mais rien que tu ne puisses pas régler, rajoute-t-elle confiante.

Un peu trop confiante j'aurais tendance à dire…

Je m'avance d'un pas hésitant vers la porte du bureau d'Edward Cullen, le grand publiciste New-Yorkais et entre sans frapper comme j'en ai l'habitude. Il est posté devant la fenêtre et vu sa position, je sais qu'il est très en colère. Autant dire que mon rêve de ce matin est bien loin, même si mon envie première lorsqu'il darde ses yeux sur moi est de satisfaire ses moindres désirs. J'ai toujours été comme ça, on ne me refera pas, j'ai toujours eu un énorme faible pour les hommes autoritaires qui savent ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Monsieur Cullen, le salué-je d'un signe de tête.

\- Isabella, répond-il de sa voix grave qui impose instantanément le respect.

Sans attendre quoi que ce soit de plus, de toute manière je doute qu'il en dise plus s'il est aussi sur les nerfs que le prétend Rose, je pose ma mallette dans le coin habituel et commence à déplier ma table de massage. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois bouger et j'entends le bruit caractéristique des vêtements que l'on retire. J'installe alors des serviettes moelleuses sur toute la table et ouvre ma mallette en hésitant quant à la suite. Dois-je utiliser l'huile habituelle ou dois-je innover avec celle qui est comestible ?

Le silence règne toujours lorsqu'il vient s'installer en boxer sur la table. Je n'ai que quelques secondes avant de me décider au risque qu'il s'énerve sur ma lenteur. Je prends le tube et commence à en badigeonner mes mains. Je ferme les yeux au moment où l'odeur caractéristique de la framboise embaume la pièce de notes sucrées. Il se tend comme à son habitude lorsque mes mains touchent son corps si désirable.

Putain c'est encore meilleur que dans mon rêve. Mes doigts glissent sur ses muscles qui roulent sous sa peau tannée et douce. La framboise émoustille mes sens à mesure que je parcours son corps dénudé.

Il est des moments où j'aime mon métier.

Et là c'est l'un de ces moments.

Lorsque tout son dos est détendu et que sa respiration se ralentit, je ferme les yeux et laisse mon désir prendre le dessus. Ce n'est plus un massage à proprement parler que je suis en train de lui faire mais bien des caresses et je ne doute pas un instant qu'il fasse la différence entre les deux manières de le toucher.

Il se contient mais ne peux s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques gémissements qui me ravissent. L'huile vient à manquer et je sais que ce n'est plus aussi agréable. Aussi, je lève les mains de sur son corps et me penche pour attraper le flacon. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'ouvrir qu'il me le prend des mains et se met à l'inspecter.

\- Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu l'odeur, déclare-t-il une fois la notice lue.

Je pourrais me sentir mal, être mal à l'aise ou même me mettre à rougir mais je suis trop excitée de savoir quelle va être sa réaction alors je lui souris, tout simplement.

Après un long silence qui me semble interminable, il s'assoit sur la table, mes yeux dérivent automatiquement sur la bosse qui déforme son caleçon et, bien évidement, mon sourire s'élargit.

\- Je suis marié, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

Je hausse les épaules. Bien sûr que je le sais. Qui dans ce pays n'est pas au courant de son mariage ?

\- Moi aussi, dis-je en le défiant du regard.

Il lève la bouteille d'huile pour la mettre sous son nez et l'inspirer grandement.

\- Je veux la goûter sur toi.

Sa déclaration est sans appel et honnêtement je ne vais ni m'en plaindre ni riposter, après tout n'en ai-je pas rêvé ?

La seconde d'après, il se lève et m'attrape par les épaules pour m'allonger sur la table. Un hoquet de stupeur franchit mes lèvres au moment où mon dos se pose sur les serviettes. Il me regarde une dernière fois, cherchant sûrement dans mes yeux l'instant où je flancherais ou me déroberais mais je ne suis qu'anticipation par rapport à la suite.

Lentement, il avance ses mains et commence à ôter le premier bouton de mon chemisier. Il laisse trainer ses doigts, de ma clavicule à la naissance de mes seins pour atteindre un second bouton. Il réitère la caresse, me rendant fébrile à chacune de ses avancées, jusqu'à ce que tout le chemisier soit ouvert. Ma poitrine pointe fièrement, droite et en attente de ses doigts et il prend plaisir à l'éviter. Nos yeux ne se quittent pas, bien que les miens commencent lentement à se fermer. Je frotte mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre afin d'apaiser comme je le peux la tension qui s'installe au creux de mon ventre lorsque ses longs doigts prennent possession de mon torse.

L'instant d'après, il fait couler abondamment le liquide rouge lubrifiant et je me cambre sous la sensation de fraîcheur accentuée par la température chaude de mon corps. Des frissons habillent ma peau tandis qu'il s'occupe d'étaler l'huile dont l'odeur me rend encore plus avide. Je gémis ouvertement, bien incapable de me retenir lorsqu'il se penche pour lécher le produit dégoulinant sur ma peau nue. Sa langue explore les moindres recoins de mon torse sans jamais atteindre ma poitrine que je soulève pourtant à son intention. Il me semble même le sentir sourire et lorsque ses mains passent dans mon dos et défont l'attache de mon sous-vêtement, j'ai presqu'envie de jouir. Mes cuisses continuent de se frotter pour tenter un soulagement mais rien n'y fait. J'ai besoin de plus.

Sa langue s'aventure jusqu'à la ceinture de ma jupe, ma respiration se coupe et pourtant mon ventre continue les mouvements comme si j'étais à bout de souffle. Ses mains encore huileuses parcourent mes chevilles, remontent le long de mes mollets pour arriver sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses que j'écarte d'office.

Là je ne doute plus de son sourire. Sa respiration s'accélère tandis que je reprends la mienne comme une désespérée, par goulées en m'étouffant presque lorsque l'odeur de la framboise s'incruste dans mes poumons. J'aimerais le regarder, le voir me toucher, me déguster et pourtant, mes yeux refusent de rester ouverts. Je me cambre lorsque je sens ses doigts si proches de mon intimité. Mon vagin se met à palpiter de plus en plus fort et, alors que sa langue s'enroule autour de mon téton pour l'emprisonner entre ses dents, la jouissance m'emporte sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment alors qu'il ne m'a pas encore touchée à proprement parler.

Je me déconnecte de la réalité, ne reprenant conscience qu'au moment où il me porte dans ses bras et m'allonge sur son canapé en cuir qui sent le neuf. Il m'enlève tous mes vêtements et je suis encore trop sur mon nuage pour me sentir gênée. Lorsqu'enfin je parviens à ouvrir les yeux, son regard désireux et affamé se charge de me ramener au moment présent. Il est nu désormais et est en train de mettre un préservatif qu'il enduit de lubrifiant alors que dans mon état c'est tout bonnement inutile. Il croise mon regard amusé :

\- Au cas où tu voudrais toi aussi goûter…

\- Peut-être une prochaine fois, balbutié-je avant de tendre une main pour la passer derrière sa nuque et le rapprocher de moi.

Nos bouches se découvrent, s'apprivoisent et se testent. Il a encore le goût de la framboise sur sa langue et mes hanches se soulèvent à sa rencontre. Lentement, comme depuis le début de notre échange, il se positionne à mon entrée et me pénètre, centimètres par centimètres, me laissant haletante et frustrée pour me combler lorsqu'enfin il me remplit entièrement.

La suite me fait perdre la tête, ses va-et-vient m'enivrent à tel point que je ne suis même pas sûre de suivre un autre rythme que celui qu'il m'impose de sa main sur mes reins. Il me prend tantôt doux, tantôt fort mais en profondeur, chaque coup de rein est une flèche en plein cœur de ma cible, chaque va-et-vient me rapproche d'un orgasme si dévastateur que je crains de m'évanouir.

J'halète, gémis et hurle tandis qu'il prend le contrôle de mon corps et de mon âme, s'appliquant à combler mes besoins. Son souffle et sa bouche parcourent mon cou, une de ses mains empoigne mes cheveux pour m'obliger à lui offrir plus à suçoter et goûter, ma peau réagit au quart de tour et je viens violement sous ses assauts répétés, l'emprisonnant si fort qu'il jouit en même temps, ses muscles se tendent, son corps tremble à l'instar du mien et il finit par s'écrouler de tout son poids sur moi.

Je ne sais même pas comment après cela, j'ai réussi à trouver la force de m'habiller et de rentrer chez moi. Je suis sous la douche et je porte encore son odeur ainsi que les stigmates de ses caresses. Je ne pensais pas un jour dire qu'Edward Cullen me manquerait à ce point. Chaque parcelle de ma peau que je touche pour me laver me rappelle ses doigts ou sa bouche. Je suis en manque de lui, comme si j'avais à un moment donné été intoxiquée par sa présence. Je passe la tête sous l'eau au moment où j'entends mon mari monter les escaliers.

Je souris, heureuse qu'il soit enfin de retour. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer dans la salle de bain, je sais qu'il va me rejoindre sous la douche comme toujours lorsqu'il rentre et quelques secondes plus tard, je sens son érection dans le bas de mon dos et ses mains sur mon ventre.

\- Je t'ai manqué on dirait ! me moqué-je.

\- Autant j'aime quand tu viens me masser ma chérie, autant ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure, on recommence quand tu veux ! dit-il en grignotant la peau de mon cou.

Je me mets à rire, voilà l'homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur et que j'ai épousé. L'Edward Cullen que j'ai rencontré au lycée et non cette espèce de magnat de la publicité arrogant.

\- Je dois revenir goûter cette huile sur toi il me semble non ?

Il ne me répond pas mais la nuit qu'il me fait passer me fait oublier toutes mes interrogations…


	8. 5 à 7

**Couple : Bella/Jasper**

0o0o0

\- Ravie de vous avoir revu Aro, souris-je à l'homme d'affaire dégoulinant de fierté et puant l'hypocrisie et le fric à plein nez.

Bordel que je hais ce genre de soirée !

Aro Volturi, l'homme le plus influent et assurément le plus con de la ville, prend ma main pour y déposer un baiser de ses lèvres charnues, baveuses et ridées. J'en ai des frissons de dégoût mais, soirée caritative oblige, je me force à lui donner mon sourire le plus faux dont je dispose.

Il n'est pas dupe, j'en suis certaine mais il ne dit rien, lui aussi est désireux de sauver les apparences, à défaut de réussir à sauver les petits chatons aveugles ou la myxomatose des lapins, peu importe la cause de la récolte de fond de ce soir.

C'est aussi dans ces moments-là que je déteste mon boulot d'organisatrice de soirées événementielles. Comme si les mariages, les baptêmes et les communions ne m'envoyaient pas suffisamment souvent au pays des bisounours et des gens heureux sans raison, il faut en plus que je me fade les soirées « bonne conscience » comme je les appelle.

Un coup d'œil alentour m'indique que tout semble bien se passer. Le buffet est régulièrement rempli, tout comme le bar qui est assailli depuis son ouverture. Pas étonnant que les convives qui paient cinq cent dollars la soirée d'ennui se bourrent systématiquement la gueule.

\- Bella ?

Je tourne la tête et regarde Alice arriver vers moi à toute vitesse. Nous sommes associées, nous travaillons ensemble depuis près de dix ans maintenant et au départ, nous organisions les soirées d'anniversaire de nos copines de lycée. Plus tard, créer notre entreprise d'événementiel nous a semblé logique et quelques mois après notre agenda affichait complet sur plusieurs mois. Aujourd'hui, nous étions à la tête d'une société faisant travailler plus de deux cents personnes et nous en étions plutôt fières, même si j'avoue que ce genre de soirées m'exaspère royalement alors qu'Alice s'en extasie tout aussi royalement.

\- Y a un gars qui s'est enfermé dans les toilettes du troisième, m'apprend-elle.

\- L'accès devait être interdit, je l'avais spécifié pourtant, elles sont bouchées et le…

\- Plombier ne viendra que mercredi je sais tu le répètes en boucle ! me coupe-t-elle.

\- C'est parce ce con est trop long à la détente ! me justifié-je.

\- Ca aussi tu le répètes en boucle Bella… soupire-t-elle.

Je grogne tandis qu'elle recule d'un pas. Bien.

\- Je vais monter voir…

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, je suis devant la porte des toilettes du troisième. Je pose l'oreille contre celle-ci mais je n'entends absolument rien alors je toque :

\- Monsieur ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Monsieur ? Ces toilettes sont fermées au public, je vous prie de bien vouloir aller au premier, celles-ci sont en maintenance…

Il y a pourtant un papier scotché sur la porte, je ne vois pas comment mieux indiquer qu'elles sont fermées… je roule des yeux, pensant à faire poser un panneau lumineux avec des flèches clignotantes dès demain matin…

L'instant d'après la porte s'ouvre d'un seul coup, me faisant tituber légèrement tandis qu'une main d'homme m'agrippe le bras pour me pousser à l'intérieur. Je pousse un cri strident et porte la main à mon cœur manquant d'exploser dans ma poitrine avant de reconnaître le responsable.

\- Jasper ! Putain tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie ! hurlé-je contre mon mari.

Il me sourit sensuellement. Ouh pas bon pour moi ça…

D'un coup de pied il claque la porte et la referme à clé avant de s'avancer d'une démarche chaloupée et, sûr de lui, commence à déboutonner sa chemise petit à petit. Mon souffle s'accélère sous son regard pénétrant qui semble dire qu'il va me bouffer tout cru sans apéro.

\- Jasper ? ma voix tremblote, je recule au rythme de ses pas lents et il commence à défaire sa ceinture. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il roule des yeux devant l'évidence, un bruit de métal résonne dans toute la pièce lorsque sa ceinture atteint le sol. Je déglutis avec difficulté et continue à reculer.

\- On ne peut pas… je veux dire on… il faut qu'on… Grrrrrr je déteste quand tu fais ça ! m'énervé-je soudain.

\- Quand je fais quoi ? demande-t-il innocemment de sa voix chargée de désir.

Putain !

\- Quand tu m'affoles au point que j'en oublie ce que je voulais dire ! dis-je en levant les yeux au plafond.

Il se met à rire à gorge déployée :

\- Et moi j'adore ça !

Son pantalon tombe au sol et il ne porte aucun sous-vêtement. Il bande comme un fou et je suis incapable de détourner les yeux de son imposante érection. Il avance et je recule toujours. Malheureusement – ou heureusement -, mes fesses finissent par buter contre la rangée de lavabos. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il se poste juste devant moi. Dans une dernière tentative de recul, je viens m'asseoir sur la surface marbrée entre deux lavabos. Il se cale entre mes jambes et sans attendre remonte ma robe sur le haut de mes cuisses. Son doigt parcourt toute la surface récemment découverte de bas en haut.

Ma tête part en arrière tandis que les frissons habituels liés à son toucher me traversent tout le corps. Il en profite pour accéder à la peau sensible de mon cou qu'il se met à embrasser avec douceur. Ses doigts écartent mon dessous et massent mon clitoris tout aussi doucereusement avant d'entrer en moi violement.

Un cri d'extase m'échappe lorsqu'il commence ses va-et-vient dans mon antre, pompant en moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je me cambre au maximum, cherchant un contact plus poussé mais il retire ses doigts et j'ouvre les yeux pour le fusiller du regard. Il attrape alors mes cuisses et me tire vers lui afin que mes fesses se retrouvent tout au bord du meuble. Il fait descendre mon string et le laisse tomber à nos pieds avant de plonger la tête entre mes cuisses.

\- Jasper ! crié-je sous le coup de la surprise mais ma voix s'éteint au moment où sa langue se met à tournoyer sur mon petit paquet de nerf.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, ma respiration se hache. Il soulève mes jambes et les pose sur ses épaules, me bouffant littéralement. Sa langue s'insinue dans mes moindres replis, de ce que je peux en dire, ils sont certainement plusieurs en bas, c'est l'impression que ça me donne. Deux de ses doigts se joignent alors à sa caresse buccale tandis qu'un troisième masse ma petite entrée sans pour autant y pénétrer. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour jouir de manière inouïe, mes jambes se mettent à tremble, mon ventre se contracte tout comme mes orteils et je me laisse mollement retomber contre le miroir lorsque l'orgasme finit de me terrasser.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de me remettre, il me soulève et me plaque contre le mur d'en face. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ses hanches et il me pénètre avec fougue. Je me cambre, lui donnant encore plus de profondeur. Il me martèle trois fois avant qu'un autre orgasme ne me submerge. Je l'entends grogner dans mon cou mais tout me semble loin, j'ai l'impression de flotter sur un nuage interdit au moins de dix-huit ans.

Encore une fois, il ne me laisse pas me remettre, il continue ses va-et-vient puissants. Ses mains se crispent sur mes fesses, la douleur me ramène sur terre et j'ouvre les yeux. Je lui souris doucement, passant mes mains derrière sa nuque pour le rapproche de moi et nous échangeons un baiser urgent et brûlant à la fois. Nos langues tournoient, je sens sa queue tressauter légèrement lorsque je recommence à me contracter autour de lui. Un troisième orgasme commence à se former au creux de mon ventre, son membre percute mon point G à chaque nouvelle pénétration. Il mord ma lèvre inférieure avant de donner un violent coup de rein qui me fait exploser immédiatement autour de lui. Son membre se retrouve prisonnier par intermittence à l'intérieur de moi et un dernier coup de rein l'amène lui aussi à la jouissance.

\- Bella, me semble-t-il entendre.

Ses jambes ne le tenant plus, il s'écroule au sol tandis que je glisse le long du mur pour finir sur ses genoux. Il m'entoure de ses bras et je me cale, haletante, la tête tout contre son épaule et le nez dans son cou. Je sens sa carotide battre et je pose la main sur son cœur tout aussi emballé.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir… trois fois ? demandé-je une fois ma respiration légèrement calmée.

\- Tu es partie ce matin en disant que tu étais en pleine ovulation, je ne voulais pas rater cette occasion, répond-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Je relève la tête pour que nos regards se croisent :

\- On va avoir un bébé ?

\- On va avoir un bébé, sourit-il en acquiesçant.

Ma tête reprend sa place dans son cou tandis qu'un large sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres : on va avoir un bébé…


End file.
